onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/737 Abridged
Cover: A drunk monkey and a mob boss. Violet: This dude is stoned out of his mind! He is one with all of the palace, and therefore can use it as himself. Pica: Whoa. That was deep. Now, if you don't mind, I'm about to save a lot on wall to wall carpeting. Gatz: Tauros is using take down! Machoke counters with shockwave, sending Tauros into the audience. Some lucky spectators just got to see the show in 3D thanks to one of Blackbeard's ten captains! Audience: We don't have the fruit! Gatz: And now, we see the Tauros with the held item! It's using take down on Rebecca. The attack missed! Sabo: And switch out. Gatz: Lucy used bounce! He's on top of Tauros! Sabo: This can't be right. The fight just started.... Diamante: You want it? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Gatz: Diamante used slash! It's not very effective. Burgess: This just became a 2 one 1 2 for one! Audience: Run! Oda's using this guy to compensate for Luffy's penchant for collateral damage! Gatz: Rebecca used substitute! Burgess: Surge.... Sabo: Dragon Claw! Gatz: Lucy used dragon claw! It's super effective! Burgess: That was 100,000,000 belly armor, asshole. Bartolomeo: Damn it! Why can't I be cool anymore? Sabo: You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Burgess: You know, for a second there, yeah, I kinda did. Diamante: Ok, where did Luffy go? Because that guy ain't him. Underground Usopp: Toys just keep coming out of there, like some depraved Santa's workshop. Leo: Tubes make big people fall down. Cavendish: Great. I finally get more screen time, and it looks like I just woke up after a weird night at Kevin Spacey's house. Please tell me this viscous stuff isn't what I think it is.... Trebol: It's not biscuits, it's sticky. Cavendish: Whoa! First off, hi, I'm Cavendish. Second, if you want to get that close, then a few drinks are in order. Trebol: Welcome to the executive tower. My name is Trebol, and I'll be your overlord from now on. This room we're in has a more fun name. Sugar, tell our new friend here what the other name is. Sugar: Fuck off and Die Land. Trebol: Close enough. Cavendish: You, the small female, get... Sugar: Bitch tries to finish that sentence, he's going to find out what a reverse Pinocchio is. Cavendish:....This stuff off me... Sugar: Adorable. Bow down to humans, obey the family, and get the fuck out of my sight. Cavendish: Where the fuck am I? Why do I feel like what would happen if the guys from Toy Story and the guys from Roots worked together on a joint operation? Sai: Now I know where the weapons are. Hack: I'm a revolutionary. Elizabello: It sucks to be the king! Nearby Usopp: There they are. This scene looks wrong from all angles. Leo: Listen, this girl loves grapes. Usopp: That bitch! Leo: Which is why we made a ball of our own Tatababasco seasoning, the hottest stuff on the planet.... Robin: Usopp, keep in mind that the planet to them consists of Dressrosa and Green Bit. Leo:...look like a grape. I'm going to run over and put it in the basket. We ran some tests. Out of 50 people, 100 of them passed out, and 18 of them almost died. Of those 18, 7 of them I wish had died. Usopp: Don't you mean 100%? Rampo: They passed out twice. Leo: Alright bitches, I hope you brought your disco balls, because it's party time! Once she eats this ball, we will witness an event the likes of which has never been seen before, ever. This country will go from its blissful ignorance to all out chaos and revolution in less time than it takes to say "ta ta ta ta tabomba." And here for but by the grace of God go I. For King Riku!! Dwarves: For our comrades! Usopp: CHEER QUIETLY! Category:Blog posts